


Let Me Take You to Flavortown

by seducin_n_deducin



Series: Bad Fic for the Modern Homeowner [3]
Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, The Office (US)
Genre: Independent Businesses, M/M, hotdogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducin_n_deducin/pseuds/seducin_n_deducin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for a casual meal, Guy Fieri walks into a better hotdog joint than he EVER could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**dedicated to my pal lauren. this piece of writing ruined our friendship**

**(update: we're dating now so you heard it here first folks if you want to get the girl just write her some guy fieri erotica)**

 

Michael relaxed for a second to take in his surroundings, as he finally got to relish his new place. He was finally achieving his dream of owning his own hotdog place. However stupid of a dream, it was his, and he finally got to see it actualized.

The bell above the door rang as a new person arrived and Michael turned around. In walked a man with the craziest hair he had ever seen- spikes with frosted tips- and a shirt with a fire pattern. It was, his thoughts paused as he realized, Guy Fieri!

“You guys got hotdogs here?” asked the overly ecstatic Guy.

“Sure do,” answered Michael.

“Well that’s good, because I do love me a juicy, big hotdog,”

“That’s what she said!” Michael barked out, grinning. Shamefully enough, one of the largest factors in him opening his hotdog restaurant was the number of times a day that he got to make that joke.

Guy Fieri laughed politely, and then smiled a bit bashfully.

“Let me get you that hotdog,” said Michael. “Would you like to have the special of the day?”

 

“Sure, what the heck,” replied Guy. He was feeling a bit... adventurous, and this was the perfect way to take a risk. “Don’t even tell me what it is, I’m feeling bold today!” Guy smiled.

Michael smiled predatorily. “So.. you want my special hotdog?”

Guy smiled and nodded.

“Follow me into the kitchen, I’ll show you how it’s made, if you like?” Michael grinned, and beckoned Guy into the back.

Guy followed, excited to be shown the special process. “That sounds amazing, um... I didn’t catch your name..?”

“It’s Michael, Michael Scott. Right this way.”

Guy followed MIchael excitedly, unashamedly watching his backside as he followed him into the kitchen. It was.. quite a nice backside, if he did say so himself. Guy had learned to be comfortable with his proclivities quite awhile ago, and was by now more than secure about his sexuality.

As Guy followed behind, Michael grabbed a hotdog bun and nestled his hotdog inside. He spun around suddenly when they reached the back room and cornered Guy against a prep table. “Well, this is my..” he licked his lips, “special hotdog of the day. Do you still want to try it?” Michael smirked.

Guy gasped, and suddenly felt his own hotdog starting to boil. “I wouldn’t... mind. Do you have any ketchup?”

“Come on,” Michael said. “Anybody serious about hotdogs knows that you never use ketchup.” He licked his lips again.  

Guy gulped.

“Another option is always... mustard.”

 


	2. bada bing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bada bing

bada bing 

 

bada bing


	3. Chapter 3

yoyoyo it's guy here and what is UP todAY fellas!!!


End file.
